


Aziraphale, Crowley and the Bendy Kitten of Troy

by Daegaer



Category: Bendy Kitten, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Crack, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Aziraphale, Crowley and the Bendy Kitten of Troy

"Really, my dear," Aziraphale said, "I don't see why you have to support the Greeks. Don't you think going to war just to fetch back one silly girl is rather over the top?"

Crowley successfully didn't look guilty at all.

"What's with you and the Trojans?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual."

"Ah. Libraries?"

"Of course. And they're pretty decent people, have you tried their baklava?"

"Ah, yes," Crowley smirked. "Books and dessert, the basic constituents of decency."

"Hmm," Aziraphale said. "People who devise plans for an army to sack an entire city have no business sneering at decency."

"Hey," Crowley said modestly, "I can't help having a subtle and devious mind, you know. Anyway, no one _made_ them take my advice."

"Still," Aziraphale started, then his voice died away. "Er," he said. "Exactly how subtle and devious _was_ your advice? Because _that_ \--"

Crowley looked where he was pointing, and blanched. Then he went a very bright red at the thought that Aziraphale would think that _he_ \--

"That's not what I told them to do!" he said. 

Aziraphale didn't look convinced. Beside them, the Trojans continued pulling the rickety giant wooden kitten through the gates of the city.


End file.
